


Cinnamon

by Missy



Category: Oglaf
Genre: F/F, Humor, Microfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreplay is serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

Grier lets out a snort as the Snow Queen rolls, helplessly, under her open hand. “Good?” she asks, her insulated gloves digging gently into and out of her lover’s soaked but icy vulva.

“Mmmm…” The snow queen pecks her lips briefly. Around them both the world melts and wavers as ice and snow sheet down in a watery rain. “You taste like cinnamon,” she sighs.

“You feel like an ice cone,” Grier murmurs under her breath. 

A funny look. Grier laughs into her ear.

“A sexy ice cone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Oglaf**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
